


Collared Dragonlords and Mad Kings

by LittensTinyMittens (Onasariel)



Series: Collared Dragonlords [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beating, Blow Jobs, Branding, Collars, Dehumanization, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Fuck Or Die, Humiliation, Loss of Control, Loss of Powers, M/M, Master/Slave, Minor Character Death, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-26 21:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onasariel/pseuds/LittensTinyMittens
Summary: REPOST FROM MY OLDER PSUEDO TO MY NEW ONEBalinor has been Uther Pendragon's personal slave for five years. When the Court Physician and his sister are arrested for treason, Uther decides that Balinor needs an heir.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, hi. So I may have dropped collars 4 but I'm back again with more trash? An AU within an AU! I wanted to play around with broken!Balinor more, and I did like the idea of Arthur not turning out to be a massive asshole like his father, so I decided to make an au around those. Arthur is currently five in this and won't show up often(I do have a scene planned in chapter two, but there is no underage and he is not brought into any sexual situations, nor will he witness them. I mentioned the slaves working like servants in the original collars, and this will be happening here.)
> 
> I have a sequel planned for this as well. It will be a two-part series with multiple chapters.

As far as slavery went, Balinor Ambrosius was living in luxury.

He had been the King’s personal slave for the last five years. No one else was allowed to touch or use him. He was loyal to Uther and Uther alone.

Oh, he had fought at first of course. He had originally surrendered to the mad King in an attempt to save the few remaining Dragonlords. Uther had given his word that he would spare them, and let them live as free men. 

Uther lied. He had the remaining men and their families rounded up and enslaved. He used them to lure the rest of the dragons to Camelot so he could have them killed. The only one who was spared was Kilgharrah, the Great Dragon. He was chained up under the castle as Uther’s greatest trophy. 

Uther had gone against his word, so Balinor fought. 

Any other slave would have burned for such an offense against their master. Balinor was not any other slave. He could struggle, fight, scream, and swear all he wanted; Uther took great joy punishing him in front of anyone who wished to watch. 

Balinor swore that he would never break. Even if he was collared like a dog, treated like some kind of pet, caged, humiliated, beaten, and raped over and over every day, he wouldn’t break. He wouldn’t give Uther that satisfaction. 

Uther took it as a personal challenge. He began to carry a whip with him at all times, pulling it out and beating his slave for the most minor of infractions. Balinor had almost died twice because all his wounds got infected. 

In those cases, The King would send Balinor down to Kilgharrah with orders to make the dragon heal him. An enchanted collar around his neck kept Balinor from using his magic unless his master gave him permission. Magic itself had been used to trap him.

Magic also forced him to obey any direct orders Uther gave him. The King rarely gave those, preferring to watch the Dragonlord defy him. He only gave them once and awhile when he really wanted something done. 

Nine months into his enslavement, Balinor finally broke.

\---

King Cenred of Essetir had arrived for a peace treaty. Slaves and servants alike were rushing through the castle, caring for Camelot’s royal guests. Balinor was the exception. Uther liked to keep the Dragonlord close.

“That’s an interesting slave you have there, Uther,” Cenred said as he gestured to the Dragonlord gagged and shackled at Uther’s feet. 

“He’s my personal slave. No one else is allowed to use him. I’ve been training him, but he refuses to break. It’s been nine months already. He will break one day,” Uther explained, petting Balinor as if he was a dog. Balinor growled trying to pull away, but his collar was attached to the throne with a short chain.

“Marvelous, isn’t he? He is a Dragonlord. Oh, how the mighty have fallen,” Uther purred, grabbing Balinor’s chin and forcing him to look at his master. “He’s nothing but a wild beast, just like the dragons he used to be able to tame. Now I’ll become the Dragonlord for _my_ dragon. Yes! That’s your new name. You are no longer Balinor Ambrosius. You are Dragon.”

Balinor shuddered at those words. Dragons had not been mindless, wild beasts. They had been intelligent creatures with names. Uther was spitting on the dignity of both Dragonlords and dragons alike with this new decree, and Balinor was positive the man knew it.

“He is marvelous indeed. Would you be willing to spare him for one night? I will not use him, I just want to see how royal slave of Camelot has been trained,” Cenred said.

Balinor prayed Uther wouldn’t give in. There was something about the way Cenred was looking at him, something that made him feel as if the man wasn’t going to keep to his word. 

Uther looked quite conflicted. He wanted to make his guest happy, but he also hated for his pet to be out of sight. He sighed, letting go of Balinor.

“I will allow him to prepare your chambers for tonight, under the condition that you do not use him. If you wish to take a slave, then get my Dragon to fetch one for you. He can even get another Dragonlord to satisfy your needs,” he finally said.

“Of course, my friend. Thank you for your hospitality,” Cenred said with a smile.

Balinor was dreading tonight.

\---

Just as he feared, Cenred was waiting for him with a lecherous grin on his face. Balinor tried to ignore it as he bowed.

“Where do you want me to begin, Sire?” he asked. Uther had given him orders to obey Cenred and be a good little slave.

“Take off your clothes. Your master said I couldn’t touch, but he didn’t say anything about looking,” Cenred said. 

Balinor flinched as the enchanted collar forced him to comply. He slipped out of his thin breeches and tunic. Uther had never given him smallclothes. It made for easier access to ‘his little slut’ when the King wanted to use him. 

He stood still as Cenred began to circle him, looking his body up and down. 

“Uther was right. You do look like a naughty slave. I like them feisty,” he purred.

“I will go fetch you another slave if you wish, Sire,” Balior said quickly. He cried out in surprise when Cenred slapped him.

“Did I say you could speak? Go prepare my nightclothes and bed. Hurry up!” the King snapped. 

Balinor scurried off to do so. He was aware of Cenred’s eyes on him as he worked. He prayed that the man really would stick to just looking, and wouldn’t touch him. 

His prayers weren’t answered.

The moment he finished the two chores, Cenred pushed him against the wall and forced his mouth against Balinor’s. Balinor wanted to struggle; he tried to struggle, yet he discovered his body wouldn’t move. 

In Uther’s attempt to make him behave for their visitor, he had also damned him. He couldn’t fight back. 

Cenred pulled away, licking his lips. He reached down, grabbing Balinor’s cock, stroking it roughly. Balinor bit his lip as his body reacted to the stimulation.

“Get on the bed. Get on all fours and put your ass high in the air for me. You will not tell Uther about any of this. What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him,” Cenred said with a grin.

Balinor didn’t even try to fight back. It would be easier to get this over with and pray that Uther wouldn’t find out. Knowing Uther, he’d be the one to get punished for it all if he did. 

He listened as Cenred moved around the room. He contemplated turning his head to see what the King was doing but decided against it. If Cenred didn’t have an excuse to punish him, then he could hide what was going to happen better.

He grunted as two gloved fingers forced their way inside him. Thankfully, Cenred had remembered to oil them before he did so. Balinor gripped the sheets, closing his eyes. 

Cenred wasted no time after he ‘prepared’ the slave. Balinor’s eyes shot open and he cried out in pain when Cenred roughly thrust in. The King laughed.

“I would have thought you’d be used to this, Dragonlord. Doesn’t your master fuck you all the time?” he said, gripping Balinor’s hips as he sped his pace. “I would have assumed so with all his bragging. Or does he prefer to watch you play with yourself instead? I’m sure your moans are intoxicating if the King of Camelot himself is so obsessed with you. The moment word reached Essetir about Uther Pendragon’s favourite Dragonlord, I knew I had to come see you for myself. He had you chained up like a beast. The other Dragonlords got to walk around the castle grounds. There had to be something special about you.”

Balinor grit his teeth. Why wouldn’t the man shut the hell up? He would take Uther’s animalistic grunts and groans over Cenred’s incessant babbling any day. Surprisingly, he found Cenred’s words far more degrading. He was not some prize to show off. He wasn’t something to put on display and to come see.

To his relief, Cenred was as pathetic in bed as he was a King. The man came with a moan, gripping Balinor’s hips. Balinor winced as he pulled out and slapped the Dragonlord’s ass.

“Get dressed and run back to your master, little dragon,” Cenred taunted.

Balinor was all too eager to obey. He didn’t feel too sore, so he most likely could hide this from Uther. His master would have no idea.

\---

“Dragon, is there something you want to tell me?” Uther said.

Balinor tensed up. He had been acting completely normal. There was no way Uther could have figured out what happened already. 

“No, Master,” he replied. 

Uther got up from his bed and strode across the room to where Balinor was tending to the fire. He frowned, looking his slave over. He looked fine, save for a bruise on his cheek. The idiot probably spoke out of turn to deserve that one. He looked normal, save for the fact he was clearly tense about something. Uther was determined to find out what that something was.

“Oh? Is that so? Did you behave for Cenred? I order you to tell me what he made you do.”

Balinor’s eyes widened as he gasped. The collar began to burn due to the conflicting orders. He dropped the poker, starting to grab at his neck. 

Uther smirked. That gave him the answer he needed to know. He shoved Balinor down on the ground, ripping his breeches off and shoving a finger into his hole. He received a strangled cry in return. He frowned as he removed his finger to find semen on it. 

One condition. All he had given was one condition, and it was to not use his slave. He should have known the bastard would betray him. Still, an alliance with Essetir would be very fruitful for Camelot. He would have to place the blame elsewhere.

He hissed, leaning down and pulling Balinor up by his hair. The Dragonlord winced, still batting at the collar pathetically. 

“You stupid whore! You just couldn’t resist, could you? Am I not a good enough Master? You had to offer yourself up to the King of Essetir just so you could brag that you’ve been fucked by us both.”

“N...no, Uther. I---”

Balinor didn’t have a chance to finish that sentence. Uther slammed his head into the wall.

“You will call me Master! That is an order!” he snapped. Balinor blinked, slightly dazed.

He had prayed Uther wouldn’t find out about what happened with Cenred. Just as he thought, he was being blamed for the whole thing. 

“Yes...Master,” he said. 

“We will deal with this tomorrow. Tonight you will sleep naked in the corner, far away from the fire. Strip down!” Uther snapped. 

For the second time that night, Balinor shuddered as the collar activated and took effect. He stripped himself down, balling his hands into fists. 

“It wasn’t my fault, Master. He used the collar against me. You used the collar against me. It was your own orders that made it impossible to fight back!” he said. Now was not a good time to argue with Uther, but he refused to take this without the man at least hearing his side of the story. 

“Dragon, if you value your life, you will do as you are told.”

“Kill me, then. You know I desire it.” 

In hindsight, Balinor should have been prepared for the fist that made contact with his stomach. Uther screamed in rage, starting to hit and kick the slave. Balinor grit his teeth, taking it all. This wasn’t the first time he had suffered through a beating, and if he survived, it wouldn’t be the last. It would only weaken him temporarily.

Once Uther got that bit of his rage out of his system, he stormed to the door, leaving Balinor’s limp body on the floor.

“Guards! Summon someone to take this slave down to the dungeons! Chain him up in the coldest cell. I’ll come for him in the morning,” he ordered. 

One guard ran off to do as the King commanded, while Uther returned to Balinor’s side. He lifted his pet’s head, spitting on his cheek. Balinor’s eyelids fluttered open as he narrowed them at his master.

“Kill me,” he muttered. Uther scoffed, dropping his head.

“No.”

\---

The night was long and cold. Balinor groaned as the guards dragged him into the throne room the next morning. They dropped him at Uther’s feet.

“Chain him to his usual spot,” Uther ordered.

The guards bowed, picking Balinor up again and moving him to his place beside Uther’s throne. The King watched as they chained the Dragonlord's collar to the throne. Balinor hung his head the whole time, too tired and cold to fight back today. 

Once Uther was ready, he gestured for the doors to be opened. Cenred was waiting for him. The man looked somewhat annoyed with the fact he had been summoned but entered the throne room with his head held high.

“You summoned me, Uther?” he said.

“Yes. When I lent you my Dragonlord last night, I gave you one simple rule: you were not to use him. However, I discovered you went against my orders,” Uther said.

Cenred kept his composure. Balinor had to admit, the man at least knew how to act. He clearly had been expecting Uther to find out somehow and planned for that very event. His eyes widened as he gasped, putting a hand over his mouth.

“I’m so sorry, my friend! This is all a terrible misunderstanding. I will admit I did indulge, but it was because I was under the impression that you had changed your mind. When the Dragonlord arrived at my chambers, I gave him my orders. I watched him work. Once he was finished, he knelt at my feet and reached down my trousers. I moved away, but he insisted that you sent him to fulfill all of my desires. Why, the slut even began to hump my leg like some kind of animal! I never thought he would betray you like this, so I believed him like a fool. I am truly sorry, Uther,” Cenred said.

No, no, no, no, no! Balinor tried to shake his head. None of that happened. He wasn’t some whore who would hump a man’s leg for attention. Uther merely grabbed a fistful of his hair, forcing him to be still. 

The King of Camelot clearly didn’t believe this story, but there was no way the council would approve of him going to war over a slave. He gave Cenred a friendly smile instead, tilting his head.

“I see! I’m sorry for the misunderstanding. I’ll be sure that this little traitor is punished for his crimes. He will receive ten lashes, and then I will remind him who his true master is. The court will be present to bear witness to all of the proceedings. We will gather in an hour,” he announced.

Balinor sighed. It would be painful and humiliating, but his punishment was milder than he had expected. He had survived the whip and public rape many times before, he would do it again. 

“Prepare the council chambers. Dragon stays here,” Uther said, standing up. 

“Master, you know it’s all a lie. If he betrays you over a slave, then who knows what else he’ll do,” Balinor whispered. Uther sneered, turning and kicking him.

“A slave; that’s all you are. You’re not an advisor or a friend anymore, Balinor. Your opinion means nothing. Stay silent.”

Balinor winced when Uther kicked him. His words cut deep. Memories of the days when the two were good friends were still fresh in the Dragonlord’s mind. He had once been a trusted friend and advisor. Even in those days, Uther had been possessive. Still, Balinor never imagined it would come to this.

He moved so he was in a more comfortable position before he leaned against the throne and closed his eyes. Maybe he could manage to get a little bit of sleep in the next hour. He sat in silence, listening to the people move around him.

He opened his eyes again when someone approached him. A slave stood there with a goblet in her hands. Balinor recognized her. She had been a wife of a fellow Dragonlord. Both she and her husband had been forced into slavery.

“Rosalind,” he said softly. Rosalind offered him a small, tired smile.

“The King has allowed you to have some water,” she said, lowering herself so she could give it to him. She held the goblet to his lips. There was something off about the taste, but he drank it eagerly.

“Between you and me,” Rosalind whispered, “there is a gift from Gaius too. It’s something to help numb the pain. Be strong, Balinor.”

Balinor was about to respond, but Rosalind rushed away. He paled slightly when he saw the guards heading towards him. It was time.

They were rough as they unchained him from the throne, forcing him to his feet and leading him towards the council chamber. Balinor held his head high, Rosalind’s words echoing through his mind. 

The guards brought him to the front of the room, forcing him to kneel in front of a standing Uther. He narrowed his eyes at his master.

“Lords of Camelot and Essetir, this slave is guilty of betraying his master and misleading one of our most honored guests. Normally the punishment for this crime is death by fire, but I am showing my slave mercy. His sentence will be ten lashes, then I will remind him of his place. He is mine, and mine alone,” Uther announced.

Balinor couldn’t help but scoff. That was barely a punishment. Uther had done far worse to him before.

“Stand, Dragon,” Uther ordered. 

Balinor shuddered as he was forced to stand. He continued to hold his head high in defiance.

“I will wipe that smug look off your face,” Uther hissed. Balinor only smirked in response. 

Uther sneered as he slapped the Dragonlord. Balinor didn’t react. He didn’t want to give Uther that satisfaction.

The King removed the whip from his belt. Balinor took a deep breath. Ten lashes...he could survive that. He had received worse before.

“Stay still. Do not move,” Uther said, moving so he was facing the Dragonlord’s back. 

He raised the whip, bringing it down. Balinor hissed in pain. One down, nine more to go. He clenched his fists as Uther continued to bring the whip down. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten. Eleven. Twelve…

Balinor finally cried out when he was hit for the thirteenth time. Uther stopped, smiling. 

“You could have stopped your punishment earlier if you only screamed for me. You had to be stubborn instead,” he said. Balinor only growled in response.

“Now to remind you of your place,” Uther said. “Bend him over the table. You know what to do.” 

Two slaves came forward, heads bowed. Balinor let them guide him. He didn’t want another slave to be punished on his account.

“I’m sorry, Balinor,” one of the slaves whispered. “This isn’t going to be what you think it is.”

Balinor blinked in confusion. It was only when the other slave positioned his leg and he heard the sound of clanging metal. He turned his head and paled at the sight before him.

Uther was holding a heated brand. 

Balinor began to struggle. If Uther branded him, he would never be free. Everyone would know who he belonged to. 

“Please, don’t do this. Have mercy,” he begged. Uther only laughed. 

“Hold him still,” he said. The two slaves reacted, putting all of their weight on Balinor. Uther pressed the brand against Balinor’s inner thigh. 

The pain was excruciating. Whatever Gaius had given him was useless against the heated metal on his skin. He began to scream and struggle, his eyes filling with tears. 

Uther held the brand to the Dragonlord’s skin longer than necessary. The smell of burning flesh filled the air. The only mercy Balinor was given was when the mad King pulled the brand away. 

“It’s beautiful,” Uther purred. He reached out and touched it, ignoring Balinor’s cry of pain. No one could deny that his Dragonlord was his and his alone anymore.

He pulled Balinor off the table, starting to beat him with the rod. Balinor cried out once more, trying to shield himself from the blows. He screamed as his side began to burn. Uther had managed to crack one of his ribs.

“Please! Stop!” he shouted as the edge of his vision began to darken. 

Thankfully, Uther did stop. Balinor sighed a sigh of relief. 

That relief was gone in an instant. The King grabbed a fistful of the Dragonlord’s hair, pulling him up and slamming him down on the table. Balinor was too tired and in too much pain to fight back. He closed his eyes and prepared for the inevitable. Uther didn’t even bother to prepare him properly as he began to thrust into the limp body below him.

It was a mercy when Balinor finally passed out, the darkness taking him as he screamed.

\---

When he woke up again, Balinor found himself in Uther’s bed. The first thing he felt was agony. His wounds had been bandaged, thankfully. Uther had given him that small mercy. His foot was shackled to the bed with a long chain. He had been in this position before. He would be able to move around the room, but wouldn’t be able to get close to the door. 

“Good evening, my Dragon,” a voice said. Balinor flinched, turning his head to the source. Uther was sitting in a large chair by the fire, watching his pet closely. 

“Master,” Balinor said softly. 

Uther stood up and went to Balinor’s side. He reached out, caressing the other man’s cheek. He was pleased to see that unlike the other times, Balinor didn’t flinch away.

“Are you going to behave for me, Dragon?” 

Balinor closed his eyes. This morning, he would have spat in Uther’s face and told him to go fuck himself. Now, the voice in his head that told him to fight back was silent. He thought about the brand on his leg. Everyone would know who he was now. There was no point in fighting back.

“Yes, Master.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balinor meets Gaius' assistant, but things don't turn out the way they should.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm still trashing on like I usually do. So here's some more fic.

It had been five long years since the day Uther broke him. He had been nothing but a good and loyal slave since then. Good slaves were fed more and punished less. As time went on, he found himself yearning for Uther’s approval. He loved it when the King caressed his cheek or ran his fingers through his hair, muttering about how good of a dog he was. Uther would always show him off to the court, bragging about how his well trained Dragon. 

Balinor’s true name was only spoken when his master used him. Sometimes Uther would moan it as he fucked the Dragonlord. Balinor always felt a rush of joy whenever he heard it. Even when Uther pushed him to the ground and forced him to sleep on the rug by the fire, it still made him feel human again. It reminded him of the days when he and Uther were friends. Those were the nights where he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

Some hated him for what he had become. He could feel their eyes on him as he followed his master through the halls. They would shove him aside if they got the chance. Uther found it hilarious, of course. He loved to watch the slaves fight each other. 

That was how Balinor found himself in a ring with five other slaves.

\---

Balinor was nervous, to say the least. He was kneeling at his master’s feet as the man ran his fingers through the Dragonlord’s hair. Five slaves were chained together in front of them, kneeling for the King. Balinor tried to focus on a spot on the wall instead of their hate-filled glares.

“It has come to my attention that you five have been attacking my Dragon,” Uther started. He was interrupted by the leader of the small group.

“He’s a traitor! We’ve seen how loyal he is to you. He should be fighting against you at every turn. Instead, he grovels at your feet and begs for your praise. He’s nothing but a filthy dog who deserves everything we do to him!” 

Balinor flinched. He wanted to argue that he was just as much a victim as they were, but he also felt that they were right. He was nothing but a traitor to magic kind. 

“Shhh, Dragon. It’s okay. They can’t hurt you right now,” Uther said. His voice and words sounded kind, but his actions said otherwise. Uther grasped a handful of Balinor’s hair in his hand, sharply tugging on it. Balinor winced but didn’t say anything.

“I am going to give you one chance to get your revenge, and a chance to entertain my people. There is an arena set up outside. All six of you will be thrown into it, and you will fight for our entertainment. It will be you five against him.”

Balinor paled. Uther couldn’t be serious! There was no way he could take on five men at once without his magic. The King was mad. He would be killed if they had the chance.

“The winner gets the glory. The losers will be burned on the pyre.”

Balinor caught what Uther said. That was not a mistake. He knew that these men were damned whether they won or lost. They didn’t seem to catch the ‘mistake’, however. They looked at each other, sinister grins on their faces as they looked at Balinor.

“Certainly, Sire.”

“Excellent!” Uther said. He let go of Balinor’s hair and clapped, summoning the guards. 

“Let the game begin!”

\---

Balinor followed his master out to the makeshift arena. There were people already waiting for them in the stands. The guards were unshackling the five sorcerers ahead of them, handing over wooden swords. Balinor prayed he would get one as well.

Uther turned around, grabbing Balinor’s shoulders. Balinor turned his head to face his master, listening to his words intently.

“Listen here, Dragon. I expect you to win this. I will be very disappointed if you do not.”

Uther was mad. He was absolutely mad. Balinor had no chance at winning this at all, and if he didn’t know that these men were going to die today, he would be imagining his own death on the pyre. Maybe the others would beat him to death before they met theirs. At least it would be worth something.

“I understand, Master,” he finally said. He knew Uther would be waiting for a response.

“Good Dragon,” the King chuckled, taking a wooden sword from a guard and handing it to his pet. “Make me proud.”

\---

The fight went exactly as Balinor had expected it to go. He fought as hard as he could and managed to land a few blows of his own, but he was no match for the combined efforts of five men who were out for blood and threats of death if they were to lose. They overpowered him easily, beating him with the wooden swords. Balinor focused on shielding himself from the blows as best he could.

“Stop!” Uther finally shouted. 

The sorcerers were forced to stop, flinching back at the King’s order. Uther began to laugh and clap. 

“What a good show, and congratulations on your victory. Your reward will be a swift death, instead of one on the pyre. Seize them,” he said.

“You asked for this! You promised glory!” one of the slaves shouted as the guards surrounded them. 

“I promised nothing. You touched what is mine. That is an unforgivable offense. You will be beheaded tomorrow morning. Let this be a lesson to everyone: this is what happens to those that dare to touch my things,” Uther said as the guards arrested them. 

Balinor curled up into a ball. His body ached, but he felt it wasn’t over. He lost when his Master had expected him to win. Surely he would be punished for that.

He lay there quietly, not daring to move when people approached him. He saw what looked to be Gaius’ robes in the corner of his eye.

“Fix him up, Gaius. Dragon, stand up and follow Gaius and his assistant to their chambers. Oh...my poor Dragon. I pushed you too hard. I shouldn’t have put so much pressure on you. You are but one man. No one could beat those odds. Let Gaius treat you, then come to my chambers so you can rest. I will take good care of you,” Uther said. 

Balinor winced as he was forced to stand. He looked over at Gaius and his assistant. He didn’t know the man even had an assistant. She was a beautiful young woman, looking at him with sympathy. He turned back to Uther, forcing himself to bow as he ignored the pain.

“As you wish, Master.”

Once the King’s back was turned and he walked away, Gaius’ assistant reached out to take Balinor’s hand. Gaius stopped her.

“Not here, Hunith,” he said in a low voice. “If word reaches Uther that you’re showing kindness to him, it could be your head next. Wait until we return to my chambers.”

Hunith nodded, though she clearly wasn’t happy with this arrangement. Balinor offered her a small, weak smile. He was grateful for her attempt at kindness at least.

His heart skipped a beat when Hunith returned the smile. She really was beautiful...but no; she deserved better than a traitorous slave.

He followed the two back to Gaius’ chambers. The moment Gaius shut and locked the door, Hunith was by Balinor’s side.

“You poor thing! That was terrible. You didn’t deserve it. Come, sit, we’ll check you over and fix you right up,” she said, leading Balinor to the bench.

Balinor followed, unable to resist her accidental order. He didn’t mind though, he could tell she didn’t realize what she had done. He was just happy she cared. Gaius soon joined them.

“Dragon, I need to see your torso. Please…” he said. Gaius was clearly trying to be more careful. He gestured to Balinor’s tunic.

Balinor removed it. His torso was covered in scars and bruises, both old and new. Hunith gasped and covered her mouth.

“I have never seen someone so beaten and bruised before. Even the others; they’re never been this bad.”

“I’ll be fine, My Lady. Please don’t worry about me,” Balinor said. 

“You are not fine. Oh...you poor dear. Gaius…”

“I know. I will do everything I can. I’ll examine him now. Please fetch me anything I ask for.” 

Hunith nodded, hurrying off to do as her brother asked.

\---

With Hunith’s help, Gaius soon had Balinor patched up with the use of ointments, and bandages for his cracked ribs. He topped it off with a potion to help with the pain.

The siblings had been kind and gentle with the injured man. While Gaius was used to treating the Dragonlord’s wounds, Hunith was shocked and appalled at how he had clearly suffered at Uther’s hands. His body was a canvas painted with scars, old and new. 

He was currently sitting by the window, waiting for the okay to leave. Gaius and Hunith were cleaning up a few meters away.

“Gaius, You can’t let this continue,” he heard Hunith whisper.

The conversation was clearly not meant for his ears, but he couldn’t help himself from listening as he continued to stare out the window.

“As much as I’ve wanted to, he’s the one person we can’t help. He’s the King’s personal slave. There is rarely a time when Uther doesn’t have his eyes on him. If Balinor went missing, then Uther would stop at nothing to find him again,” Gaius replied. Balinor blinked in surprise when the man used his real name. Everyone had gotten used to calling him by the name Uther had given him. He hadn’t heard his real name from anyone else since.

“Balinor? You called him Dragon…” Hunith mumbled, confused.

“That...that is his real name. Uther gave him the name Dragon years ago. We are all expected to use it. You must do so too.”

“But that’s not his name! He is a human being, not some kind of pet. None of these people deserve the treatment they get. This is by far the worst.”

“There’s nothing we can do, Hunith, I’m sorry. It’s too risky. It would endanger our whole operation. Balinor was a noble man. I’m sure he would understand if he knew.”

Oh, he understood, and while he was touched that Hunith felt so strongly about the subject, he agreed with Gaius. He had a strong guess as to what this operation was. Enslaved sorcerers had been escaping for years. Uther had been going mad trying to figure out who was behind it all. Apparently, he had accidentally discovered the culprits. He wanted to praise them for a job well done, but he held his tongue.

Gaius’ voice brought him out of his thoughts. He blinked at the older man.

“I’m sorry? I didn’t hear you,” he said. Gaius gave him a kind smile.

“I was wondering, you did appear to have your head in the clouds, my friend. You can go back. I’m sure Uther is waiting for you,” he said. His smile faded as he spoke. “I’m sorry for what I’m about to do, but this is for your benefit. I order you to tell Uther you need to rest for the next few days. While they weren’t bad enough to warrant a trip to Kilgharrah, your wounds were starting to get infected. You need some time to heal.”

Balinor smiled. Just like with Hunith earlier, he bore Gaius no ill will for his actions. He nodded to the man.

“Thank you, Gaius,” he said, turning to Hunith. “You too, Lady Hunith. You have been very kind. It was a pleasure to meet you.”

“It was a pleasure to meet you too, Ba--Dragon. I hope you heal up well,” Hunith said, giving him a curtsy. Balinor chuckled and bowed in response before he left the room.

\---

Uther took Balinor into his arms the moment the Dragonlord returned. Balinor leaned his head against his master’s shoulder. Uther began to run his fingers through Balinor’s hair.

“Welcome back, my dearest Dragon. You must be so tired. Go lay on my bed,” he said. He waited until Balinor had done as his master ordered before he continued. “What did Gaius say? Did he patch you up?”

Balinor sighed happily when he lay down on the King’s bed. It was the comfiest place in all of Camelot. If he was allowed to sleep here, then he would heal quickly. He glanced over at Uther when the man spoke.

“He gave me orders to tell you that I need to rest for a few days. I don’t need to go to Kilgharrah, but some of my wounds were on the verge of getting infected. I need some time to heal,” Balinor replied. “Otherwise, he was diligent as always. He treated everything and sent me on my way.”

“What of his new assistant? Did she treat you well?”

“She is very kind and diligent, just like Gaius. She knew I was your property, and made sure to give me extra care so I would be able to serve you,” Balinor said. Thankfully, those questions were not orders. He could say whatever he wanted.

“I see...I hear she has a soft spot for the slaves. It’s pathetic. Your kind are nothing but animals us normal people have to tame,” Uther smirked. “I tamed you, didn’t I, Dragon? I am your Dragonlord. You obey my every order; you would do it even if there was no collar to compel you. Sometimes I think about removing it, but I have to keep your vile magic in check somehow, don’t I?”

“You did. You tamed me, and now you use the collar to protect everyone. I’m a monster that needs to be controlled,” Balinor said. He hated those words, but he knew it was exactly what Uther wanted to hear. Some days though, he did believe them.

Uther came to his side and gently caressed his slave’s cheek, smiling down at the man. Balinor closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. He liked it when Uther was kind to him. It was moments like these that reminded him of Uther’s goodness, and the noble King that was deep inside. He could still be saved one day. 

“I worry about Gaius. He was always a loyal friend, but I’m starting to suspect that he is the one responsible for all my escaped slaves. He’s always been the last person seen with them. He goes to see them in the dungeons, and they eventually end up getting away. Now he has that assistant who’s so caring for the creatures. I really wonder…” Uther said.

Balinor stared up at Uther, trying to hide his fear. Gaius was a good man. He had always been kind to the slaves. He had to find a way to warn him of the danger. Hopefully, that would give Gaius and Hunith enough time to escape. 

“I’m scared, Dragon. I worry that they’ll try to take you away from me. Answer me: Did they tell you anything?” Uther said.

Balinor almost cried out in relief. He felt the rush of the collar’s magic, but he knew he would be able to keep their secret. There was a loophole in Uther’s order. Balinor knew about the operation, but that conversation was never for him. They never told him anything.

“No, Master,” he said.

“I see...perhaps they won’t risk it. They know how loyal you are to me. You would report any suspicious activity to me.” 

Uther’s hand moved to Balinor’s chin. He lifted the man’s head and leaned down, kissing his lips. He moved away with a smile.

“Rest, my Dragon,” he said.

Balinor tried to fight the exhaustion that came over him, but the collar’s magic was too strong. He gave into the sleep, curled up on his King and Master’s bed.

\---

When he woke up, he was alone and it was dark outside. He sighed, crawling under the numerous blankets. Uther would want him to keep the bed warm.

He lay there and thought about the events of the day. Gaius and Hunith had to be responsible for the escaped slaves. It was a commendable thing, but Uther was suspicious of them. Balinor frowned. He really had to think of a way to warn them. Perhaps he could pretend to be ill tomorrow and let them know…

His thoughts were interrupted by Uther entering the room. He looked furious. Balinor sunk into the blankets. An enraged Uther was never a good sign. He wouldn’t hesitate to take it out on his slave. 

Sure enough, Uther made a beeline for the bed. He pulled the blankets off, glaring down at Balinor.

“Did you lie to me?! I swear to you, if you lied to me you will burn with them!” 

Balinor stared up at his master, his eyes wide with fear. Uther sneered, grabbing a handful of Balinor’s hair and forcing him to look him in the eyes.

“Answer me! Did you know about Gaius and his apprentice?” 

Balinor cried out in pain when Uther grabbed him. The King’s grip was tighter than usual. With a shudder, he answered the question.

“Yes. I overheard them when I was in Gaius’ chambers. They never told me personally.”

He felt terrible. Gaius and Hunith had been nothing but good to him, and now he was betraying them. At least he would be punished for it. He could only hope that would bring them some peace.

Uther let Balinor go, disappointment and rage written over his features. He reached for the whip on his belt. Balinor didn’t need any orders. He knew exactly what Uther planned to do. He stood up and began to remove his tunic. He would pay for his treachery. 

“Take everything off. After this, you will be dragged down to the dungeon to spend the night in the cells. Hands by your sides. You’ll receive ten lashes for daring to lie to your master,” Uther hissed. 

Balinor did exactly as Uther commanded. He would have done so even if the collar wasn’t guiding his movements. It was easier to let everything happen. It would be over faster.

He cried out in pain as the whip came down over and over. Uther didn’t stop at ten lashes. He kept going, letting out all his rage. 

Balinor’s vision was starting to darken. He was in so much pain. 

He couldn’t take it anymore. The Dragonlord closed his eyes and let the darkness take him.

\---

When he woke up, he found himself in the dungeon with his hands chained above his head. He groaned, his world still spinning.

“Gaius, he’s awake!” a voice said. 

Balinor’s eyes flew open. He recognized that voice. His vision was blurry at first, but it cleared to reveal Gaius and Hunith’s concerned faces. He flinched back. Gaius held up his hands in an act of surrender.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you. I wanted to make sure that you were all right.”

Balinor’s eyes filled with tears. He didn’t deserve any kindness from these two. He had betrayed them, and now they were here.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. This is all my fault. He made me tell, I swear it! I didn’t want to betray you---” 

“Slow down, Balinor. What are you talking about? You had no part in this. Uther was already suspicious and found another slave we were trying to help. He told the King everything. Uther brought the young man with him when he had my chambers searched. You did nothing wrong,” Gaius interrupted. 

“Even if you did tell Uther about our plans, it would still be my fault. You have no choice in what you say or do if he uses the collar’s magic. I shouldn’t have spoken about them in front of you,” Hunith added. “Please do not cry. We knew the risk when we chose this path.”

While Balinor understood what she was saying, it didn’t quell his sorrow. Gaius and Hunith had been far braver than him by freeing sorcerers. Neither of them deserved this fate. Now they were going to die.

Balinor shifted slightly. It was then he realized the only pain he felt was his aching arms. Gaius must have noticed his surprise because the physician had an answer.

“Uther had Cyr take you down to Kilgharrah. We saw the guards dragging you past our cell. You were unconscious. I suspect that Kilgharrah not only used his magic to heal you, but he used it to help you sleep. The sun is rising,” he explained.

“Uther will be coming for us soon,” Balinoir said. 

That revelation brought silence to the small cell. Everyone there wasn’t afraid to die, they knew what fate awaited them, but the reality of their situation weighed heavily on their minds.

\---

They were silent until the guards came for them. They pulled the trio to their feet and dragged them out of the cell. Balinor was grateful they were kinder with Gaius and Hunith. The guards probably remembered how Gaius had cared for them over the years.

They were dragged into the throne room. Uther was sitting on his throne, glaring at them. He gestured at the spot on the ground next to him. Balinor didn’t struggle as the guards dragged him over to his usual spot and chained him up. He shuddered as Uther put his hand on the Dragonlord’s head.

Hunith and Gaius were forced to bow in front of the dais. Hunith glared up at the mad King. 

“You two have been charged with treason by helping slaves of Camelot escape--” Uther began.

“I would gladly do it again if it saved innocent people like Balinor from you,” Hunith hissed.

“Who told you his original name?!” Uther snapped. He grabbed Balinor’s hair and forced him to look up. “Was it you, whore?”

“It was me, Uther. She deserved to know, and he deserves to be called by his real name and treated with dignity!” Gaius snapped. 

“Silence!” Uther shouted. He let go of Balinor and stood up. “You wish to fight for the sorcerers? Then you will die like one. You will burn at noon. Your apprentice, however...I have plans for her.”

Everyone’s attention was now on the King. They had all expected him to sentence both Gaius and Hunith to death. This was very worrying indeed.

Uther returned to his throne. He began to pet Balinor, a cruel smirk on his features.

“My Dragon and I will die one day, and Arthur will take the throne. When that time comes, he will need a slave of his own. I want the Ambrosius line to serve mine forever. Dragon needs a son and heir. As a gift to a _beloved_ pet, she will be confined to a room where my slave can visit and mate with her as he pleases, so she can bear him a son.”

Balinor was going to be sick. First off, he would never rape another person. Second, Uther was talking about their _children_. Both of them knew exactly what Uther meant by ‘serving’. It was absolutely disgusting to make them bring a child into the world and raise him for that purpose.

Yet he said nothing. What could he say? If he spoke up, he would be punished and Hunith would be killed. At least this way she would live. As long as Uther didn’t give him a direct order, Balinor could go to keep her company for a few hours. He wouldn’t touch her. They would just talk.

“You’re despicable! How dare you put Balinor in that position? Gaius has told me about the nobility of the Dragonlords. I have seen the way most of them still hold their heads high--” Hunith said. 

“Dragon is not like them. He knows his place. He hangs his head. I do remember the days when he stood proud and tall, but those days are long gone. Why I’m sure he’s excited to be able to use his dick for once, isn’t that right? You’ll get the chance to fuck someone instead of only playing with yourself for my amusement!” Uther said.

Balinor was bright red. He tried to cover his face, but the chain wasn’t long enough. Uther laughed at his obvious discomfort. 

“Oh my pet, you will realize how lucky you are in time,” he said. He turned back to Hunith and Gaius. “Take Gaius to the dungeon. Prepare a spare room for the woman. Dragon can visit her later.”

Balinor watched in horror as Hunith and Gaius were dragged away. Things had gone so very wrong.


End file.
